Commercial trouble
by FinalEnix
Summary: These are multiple stories based of Dutch commercials and I might use some funny ones from different countries later on.
1. Biertje

Here is a hetalie fanfic based from a Dutch commercial. You can find it at youtoube looking up - Heineken on Mars commercial –

Most of the European nations had come together at Finland's home because from there they would be able to control the Mars robot for the H.E.L.L.O. Project. They had all waited a few years before the space shuttle had finally reached its destination. They expected the best but didn't rule out any possible failures.

England had overseen the whole project and had a smug smile because with this project he would be able to rub it in the faces of that frog France and that moron America. Because thanks to his leadership they would find out if there truly was life on Mars or not.

When the shuttle entered the atmosphere it dropped its last part which flew with high speed to the ground of Mars. But in the middle of the sky it opened and parachutes came out to slow its fall. "The parachutes opened and they look like they are working perfectly." The Swedish nation gave a grunt and said something that only the other Baltic nations seem to understand.

"Airbags open and ready for inbound." England said and looked happy as the airbags seemed to do their work and bounced on the surface of the red planet. "We should get visual any moment." Just as he had finished the screen turned on and the camera showed the planet. "Good work, Germany and Prussia." England complemented the two for their good work on which they both had different way off answering the compliment. "It was no problem." "Kesesese, everything we create is awesome."

"Alright! If there is life the Dutch will find it." England said as the whole room kept on looking towards the screen as the Dutch nation controlled the robot. But all of a sudden the robot stopped and seemed to transform. The wheels turned in chairs, the eyes turned into beer taps, and a neon sign with the text 'Biertje?' appeared on it. "And now we wait." Said the tall nation as he lighted his pipe.

"Wha … WHAT IS HE DOING." England roared loudly and the room burst out in a loud discussion. West Germany looked strange. "I can't remember that being in the plans nor putting any of that there." The eyes off nearly the whole room turned to Prussia who looked smug. "Holland came to me with this idea and were originally planning to send German beer but we drank it all. So we putted hid beer in it. It might not be as awesome as my beer but it ain't bad. Kesesese." The former nation laughed and started to cough loud. The whole room looked completely shocked and Holland just nodded his head.

England couldn't belief that someone could be this stupid beside America. He could already hear France and America make fun of him because this situation. From that moment he would start planning a world war three just to kill both Holland and Prussia for this.

Biertje = Beer


	2. Ambulance

Antonio and Romano were working on an ambulance and at the moment they were driving a man to the hospital. "Oi, Bastardo. What's a six lettered word for Endowed?" Romano asked as he was making his puzzle. "Genius, just like you my little tomato." The Spaniard replied from behind the steering wheel. But the beeper went off from the man they were transporting meaning his heart stopped. "Oh, no …." The Italian said annoyed as he grabbed the defibrillator and gave the old man a shock before tapping the cheek off the man till he woke up and continued with his puzzle.

Later that day Antonio and Romano were having there break and Romano was still doing his puzzle. Till a car key was thrown on the table and the two noticed Roderich standing in the door opening. "You two get the new one. Be careful with it." The Austrian said as he walked away hoping that the car would survive the day.

Both were very enthusiastic as they saw the car and started to test everything on the car from the sirens to the navigation. But then they got a report that an accident had happened and they went on their way to help the people who were in need.

At the sight they noticed a person on the ground with a bike from which the front wheel was bend completely. "Ouch, I think it is broken." Jan said with a heavy Dutch accent as he got pushed into the ambulance on the bed. Belle could only groan at the whining from her brother and hoped that he would watch out the next time. She would hate it to get an another holiday ruined after this one.

Antonio started to drive backwards, when the doors slammed closed, there was not much space for a good turn. But as the ambulance got closer to the bike from the Dutchman on the ground the sensor gave a beeping noise warning the driver that he was about to hit something. "Oh, no …." Romano sighed as he grabbed the defibrillator while this Jan looked nervously back and forth from the defibrillator to Romano.

Antonio looked in the back to see what was happening and saw Romano give Jan, who looked perfectly fine beside the leg, a shock with the defibrillator. Antonio could only look shocked as the heart recording device give a loud beep after the shock meaning the man's heart had stopped from the shock. Both Romano and Antonio looked at each other and knew that they were in a hell lot of trouble with Roderich when they got back.

Jan is the made up name for the Netherlands.

Belle is the made up name for Belgium.

To look up the commercial for this use the next words on YouTube - apeldoorn reclames ambulance -


	3. Weird memories and smoking

Jan was walking through a street on his way to the mall to buy his grocery and maybe something else he wasn't sure yet what. He would know when he saw what it was. He could hear the voices of people who were talking about every day things. Here and there he saw one of the other nations alone or together enjoying each other company or arguing with each other about the most silly thing. This made him look up and saw a not all to clouded sky, the sun was shining past the few clouds and he could feel a cooling wind. This was a perfect day in every way he could think off.

Passing a café Jan could smell the coffee being brewed inside and the urge to buy a cup before doing his daily things was too big. He loved the stuff and hated it that Sadik was so smug about it that he had got it first just like his flowers. But unlike the coffee Jan had been able to take the title as tulip country away from him.

Entering through the door Jan saw some normal people and some other nations here as well but then he noticed the thing that made his perfect day even more perfect. It was Liechtenstein sitting at a table alone reading a book and as a miracle Switzerland, better known as Vash 'the gun trigger happy maniac', was nowhere to be seen in or around the café. He knew this because he had gone outside and scouted the area around the café and ran like a madman possessed back to it when he was done.

Walking towards Liechtenstein giving a smile as he greeted her and he got a smile back that could melt both the poles with in a flash. Sitting opposed of her as she was still reading her leather covered book, hopefully not Twilight. That book had given him more than enough annoying situations from the other nations. They had made lots of fun off him because he looked kind of like the main character and a few others really thought he was the guy from the book cough Ukraine and Belarus cough.

They had cornered Jan at the meeting at England's place and had literally ripped his clothing from his body beside his scarf for some reason. There had been a knock at the door with Arthur's voice following it but this gave him more than enough time to escape. Through the window. On the third floor. While flying through the glass and passing the first floor Jan had looked back through the broken window and a thought went through his head. 'Had this really been such a good idea?' He saw the faces of both woman looking at him angrily in a way that made him sweat in fear and he knew he had made a good choice. Just when he thought the ground would collide with him he felt two strong arms catch him and prevented the collision with the ground. Looking at his savior he noticed it the Russian Ivan also a nation. He gave a puzzling look before he looked up and the look changed to understanding as Ivan putted Jan back on his feet. "You should better be going before they come down comrade." Ivan had said before giving a hard slap on the Dutch nations butt with a loud smack. Jan had looked shocked at Russia as the other nation entered the building while making that scary kolkolkol sound. The bruise that was left was shaped perfectly as a hand and stayed for a few weeks before it was gone.

Shaking his head to forget that memory as fast as possible and went back to the task at hand. "How are you doing?" He asked the quiet nation as he ordered a coffee for himself and her as well and paid upfront to the waitress. "I am doing good, thank you for asking. How are you doing?" She said with a smile as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her hair. "Couldn't be better." He replied as he grabbed a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Liechtenstein gave an another smile but something felt off about it but he shrugged it away as being his imagination. Lighting it with his lighter and took a puff off it before slowly blowing the smoke out while giving a seducing look to her. She gave an another one of those smiles which gave him a bad feeling.

Going for his second puff on his cigarette something happened that he had never expected. Liechtenstein the quiet nation who everybody couldn't do anything but love gave a loud roar for a few seconds. So in shock Jan had swallowed his cigarette and looked at the smaller nation who gave him a satisfied smile as she went back to her book. He didn't notice as the waitress brought the two cup of coffee but when she was gone he stood up awkwardly. Jan had a fast pace as went from her table to the door and got a confused look from the gun liking nation Vash because he was ignored completely. He just shrugged, walked to his sister and thanked her for ordering a cup of coffee for him as well.

Jan = is the name I gave to Netherlands. The part about Twilight I had seen in an another fanfic but I can't remember where. But I had made a few changes to it.


End file.
